


Is this Will's Design or Molly's ?

by Veronikaky



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronikaky/pseuds/Veronikaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Molly were leading their lives until he found out something terrible about Molly.<br/>She had betrayed him with Francis Dolarhyde , but she didn't know who he really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this Will's Design or Molly's ?

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody! This is my first fic on Hannibal Tv show. i was curious to mash these characters up together and see what would have happened (: English isn't my first language so advices are more than welcome xD

"Please ,Will . Forgive me"  
A frightened voice said shyly, not wanting to hurt any further the person that stood steady right in front of her.  
He came back to their flat slamming the door behind him, after many hours hanging around, he wanted to delete everything that happened to him the night before, although it was impossible. How could you possibly get over a betrayal? He didn't really know. He only knew that his lovely Molly had spent her time shagging with a piece of filth that wasn't him.  
After the unconvenient truth , He went out in search of something so strong that could have helped him forgetting Molly's words:  
'....I didn't understand what the hell was going on with me ..' .  
He closed his glistering eyes for a moment and he focused on the images that spun around in his mind; again Molly's speech stuck in his brain like a venomous hammer : ' you were so into your business that i felt like a leftover...and...and...' he spread his eyes open as he was trying to stop what was after those words. He couldn't bring himself smacking his head down into the wall. That was enough , even for him, even after he spent all his life chasing psychopaths and solving creepy cases. He regret the fact that he grew very fond of Molly all the way through , she was his only safe heaven and he couldn't scarcely believe that she had tossed everything in the trash.  
There he was standing half drunk in front of her lost love , everything was out of his sight and blurred by his wrath.  
He got closer and closer to her, she was shaking with terror and couldn't do nothing because she knew he was right.  
The way he looked at her , the way he pointed straight to her made her feel like he wanted to shoot her with a simple blink of an eye . Indeed he approached like he feared her to be escaping his range of vision. She was a bit confused like she had spotted someone else that was far from Will: the erratic but solemn gait made him resemble to another type of man : the man whom had spent some nights with and now he was walking proudly in Will's shoes. The Will that once she loved because he was different from anyboby else -and maybe she still did- , now was replaced by the same man she had hardly escaped from .  
With Will it all worked , with time passing , he made his place in the world for her and hers alone, he became her soft pillow whereupon getting some rest , it all was easy with him , too much easy perhaps and still she didn't believe how could she have betrayed him with the same person she was dangerousely trying to be getting away from.  
And now , the man she loved with her heart was taking advantage on her in that green-walled room.  
He slapped her on the cheek ,he made her face turning violently on the left side . She was silent, tears became filling her eyes but she didn't allow them to be seen . He grabbed her by her wrists thightening the grip and saying : "is it this the way he takes you , isn't it?" buring his nails in her delicate flesh because of his firm grip. He glanced her with his most cruel and intense glare all the same : " is this the way he looks at you , isn't it?" ...he seems to be good at making you feel naked even before he starts undressing yourself “ in saying so ,he set her wrist free and ripped off her favourite sweater making all the buttons drop on the floor : " yeah ...this way" he spat satisfied.  
She trembled but it wasn't fear she felt, she knew what kind of man she was facing and so she stood quiet, no words escaped from her mouth nor any agonizing sound echoed in that room.  
That seemed to make Will feel a bit nervous . She hadn't gained all the control yet that Will had already taken her by the arms and kept on his ridiculous speech : " and...since you don't deserve any tender stare, he turns you" and as soon as he pronounced these last words he had Molly turned on against the cold wall. He stared at her nek for a second , it was so inviting that he buried himself in it and bit at it. After liking it for all its lenght , he stopped at the ear and whispered to her : " you don't even deserve to be looked in the eyes , because this pleasure is all mine , and i can treat you as i want you to be treated " he let his hands slip under her bra , he started groping her tits pinching at her nipples til a moan of ache and pleasure sorted out her mouth : "because he can treat you as he wants ".  
She couldn't bear the silence she foced herself into anymore and with some efforts she begged: "please Will , let go. You're hurting me" . He burst into laughter sarcastically and let go of her breast, he trailed his hands on her waist and rested a hand on her hip while the other one slipped into Molly's underwear "i know it , and if it wasn't so painful i doubt you'd liked it" . She spread her thighs wider and let him play with the folds of her intimacy... "it's incredible, you're all wet already, i was right then.....good girl" he exclaimed. And he came to loose his trousers and started robbing her back. She was frightened but surprised that for the fist time Will was being so cheeky. She started to feel something growing within and it was pleasure akin. Maybe all that she ever wanted was Will to be taking on her like a savage beast. With an act of pure rage he unbottoned Molly's jeans and let them go down her thighs , showing up her candid and exposed ass. He couldn't resist more, that view was too inviting and he spanked her lovely bottom and shouted: "do you want me to act like that , don't you?" "Say it" .  
Molly leant her head against the wall as if she was sustaining a burden with all that pleasured pain she was standing "Look at me while i'm asking" Will told her after pulling her by the hair and making her head turn in order to look at him in the face . He stared at her , they exchanged a long , sad look as if it carried with itself all the lack of belief with which they were leading that sleazy game. He felt guilty for a while , because when he worked off his anger, he realized that he was still in love with her and can't bear tears from streaming 'cause all he could see in that moment was his Molly screwing with another man. He turned her over once more as if was another woman he was outraging to. Molly leant her hands against the wall and Will walked on that body with his palms , he considered that it was perfect once, now it was something he didn't recognize , he looked at the dimples at the top of her ass and he rememberd how he liked worshipping them while he made love to Molly, but the fury was out of control and he ripped off her knickers . And tried to penetrate her.  
....and she screamed: "will please you're not like that , please we can make up everything and try to carry on together" . Will was panting with amusement and answered her with his most frozen vocal tone: " there aren' t any of us, not anymore. We're no longer all in one"...... "and now take my whole lenght into you, i know you'craving for it as much as i crave to hurt yourself". She got confused by what sorted out by will's and her mind travelled to another man who behave himself exactly the same. 

She really fancied Francis he was a good bloke after all , even if his intentions were far from being good. She could't decide if she was getting wet by thinking of Francis or by what Will was doing to her , although that was not very bad. Will was misbehaving and she kinda liked it. She was in Will's hand but it wasn't a gentle touch anymore . He was having his own way with her and she could say that was enjoyable for her too even if in that moment she was upset by Will's demeanor.

... " and since he didn't want any kind of pregnancy problem he didn't spill his seed in your vagina, he'd rather prefer to spill it up in your ass" , and with this bittersweet sentence Will let his cock out of her and entered it into her other entrance. This time he was hurting her for sure, more than ever. " 'cause this is the way he takes you ,he digs himself into you till he owns every single part of you” and pushing harder into her he added :” you fancied betraying me this way , and now i fancy getting my revenge on you in the same way ". He found his release with those despising words, and he came violently inside her with a grunt. It took few minutes to catch their breath and gaining some clarity of mind , after he took her by hands and said displeased “you turn me into that fucking monster, while the only thing i've ever wanted was loving you “ she was crying and sobbing and felt herself devastated by that ménage.she was guilty for that behaviour and couldn't blame anyone but her. She was awared that something had been changing between them and she couldn't see Will as she always did . She gathered what remained of her scattered clothes , she became getting dressed with difficulty , she needed some fresh air away from Will who was staring intensely at her unwilling to believe what the hell had he done to her . He let her betraying him with he same man twice...  
“ Afterall this is my design” talking in a low voice.


End file.
